


Instinct

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Michael fights his baser urges at the mouth of the portal.





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargaysing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargaysing/gifts).



> Based on this clip from _Ella Enchanted_ , which Starygaysing and I thought was perfect inspiration for _Good Place_ angst fic!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l24yOwR9saU

 

Michael clasps his hands behind his back in an effort to quell his growing urge to jump through. A primordial desire that was about to reach its breaking point. He swallows hard.

“My decision is final,” he says.

She spares a glance over her shoulder at the whirring portal.

 _It would be so easy_ , he thinks.

Her hand twitches with the impulse to reach for him, but he visibly stiffens. A clear rejection. Her brows furrow in confusion. Eleanor steps towards him again.

“You’re not like them anymore, Michael. You’ve changed. We all have. Please don’t leave us. We can do this. Together.”

Michael moves in close, clasping the pin in his hand. The pointed end bites into his hand and he relishes the pain. It grounds him.

“Eleanor, I’m only going to say this once more because I don’t trust myself. _Go_.”

He affixes the pin onto her dress, fighting tooth and nail against everything he knew and felt. He could tear her down so easily. He could throw her to the wolves. Claim what he wanted more than anything: freedom from Hell.

“I trust you, Michael,” she says.

He grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her through.

 

 


End file.
